Salvaste mi corazón
by sonrais777
Summary: ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cómo se enamoró de ella? ¿Cómo era su vida? Una pequeña historia de cómo Gabriel Agreste conoce a su futura esposa y como ella vive su vida como heroína de Paris.


**Hola a todos, sé que debo escribir algo de San Valentin pero en serio no se me ocurría nada, ya que mi mejor amigo en este día es una bolsa de papas y películas de acción XD Pero, esto me salió de un chispazo, espero les guste esta parejita X3 Y como digo siempre, Thomas Astruc y compañía saludos y felicitaciones por esta genial serie y…. COMENZAMOS!**

….

Salvaste mi corazón.

Capítulo único.

-¡Capuccino para la mesa cinco!- avisó la rubia de cabello largo trenzado, la joven se apoyó en la barra de la cafetería cansada, la dueña de la cafetería, la señora Mournee, miró a la chica con una sonrisa maternal y dulce.

-Deberías descansar Arella, mañana tienes clases.- Arella Boudelair vestía una blusa sin mangas de un verde claro, unos jeans con un cinturón blanco y unos cómodos zapatos deportivos, no se quitó el delantal rojo de la cafetería, al contrario, se amarró mejor el nudo de ésta cubriendo mejor el broche en forma de pavo real que estaba en su blusa.

-Ya hice mi tarea de mañana, y quiero aprovechar lo más posible, quien sabe, tal vez me gane una buena propina.- le guiñó el ojo y en ese momento un joven de cabellos platinados peinados hacia atrás con varias mechas rebeldes entró, el varón vestía con un suéter gris hasta los codos, unos pantalones de vestir beige y unos zapatos de vestir cafés, ella le miró embobada, incluso esas gafas gruesas le daban más encanto haciéndolo ver más maduro y endemoniadamente sexy, se imaginaba como éstos se resbalaban del puente de su nariz mirándola. La dueña se ríe a lo bajo y le da un leve empujón a la chica haciéndola reaccionar.

-Tu chico está aquí.

-N-No es mi chico, solo lo he visto en mi escuela, ya que es mayor que yo.

-Pero no le quitas los ojos de encima. Anda, yo atiendo la mesa cinco, ve a atender a tu chico.

-Que no es mi chico.- Arella se ruborizó y al caminar se detuvo al verlo tan concentrado como siempre en su libreta de diseños, tomó aire y se acercó a él.- Buenas tardes, ¿qué desea ordenar?

-Un café negro con una de azúcar y un croissant por favor.- el varón no le miró, sacó su billetera pero al ver lo que tenía frunció el ceño.- Mejor solo el café.

-Entendido.- ella ya sabía que elegiría el mismo café, siempre pedía el mismo. Fue a preparar el café y lo miró de reojo, Gabriel Agreste, hijo de uno de los empresarios más importantes de Paris, pero escuchó rumores que su padre lo desheredó cuando éste quiso entrar a estudiar moda dejándolo en la quiebra con lo único que había ahorrado, casi de lo embobada que estaba al contemplarlo trabajar tira el café de la taza y se quema, Gabriel frunció el ceño levemente ante el leve alboroto que hizo la chica, pero apenas le vio de reojo y volvió a su libreta cuando una mano femenina con una impecable manicura se puso sobre de ésta.

-Hola Gabriel.

-Evelyn…- el varón miró a la chica frente a él, Evelyn Racourt, hija de uno de los que debía ser el nuevo socio de su padre hasta que Gabriel rompió el compromiso con esa chica, Evelyn era hermosa, no lo discutía, de largo cabello azabache y ojos verdes, aunque esos ojos carecían de brillo y de esa chispa especial, en resumen era una joven fastidiosa y mimada.- ¿Podrías quitar la mano de mi libreta?- ella le hizo caso y se sentó frente a él.

-Gabriel, deberías considerar seriamente regresar con tu padre.

-Mmmm… ¿alguna intención en especial?

-¡Nuestra boda! Gabriel en serio, regresa a lo de antes, esto de diseñar ropa es tan… degradante con alguien de tu posición.- el varón apretó los puños dejando de dibujar.- Y mirando bien no tienes talento para eso, te morirás de hambre.- justo cuando Arella regresaba con el café y un croissant cortesía de la casa éste se levantó furioso e indignado golpeando sin querer la charola.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Ah!- el café le ensució por completo y el croissant quedó en el suelo.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste estúpida!- le gritó la azabache a Arella que de inmediato tomó las servilletas de la mesa.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No tiene que pagar nada! ¡Lo siento!

-¡No importa!- hizo a un lado a la chica con delicadeza y se quitó el suéter dejando ver abajo una camisa blanca, pero ella en vez de estar concentrada en la prenda y la mancha, se concentró más en cómo se pegaba a su cuerpo, ¡Por Dios! No solo era atractivo, tenía cuerpo de pecado, no era musculoso, pero sí se notaba que estaba en muy buena forma, de pecho ancho, cintura estrecha, brazos fuertes y…

-¡Camarera!- la chica reaccionó ante la voz de la chica que acompañaba a su Gabriel.- ¡Muévete! ¡Limpia este desastre!

-¡E-Enseguida!

-Déjelo.- Gabriel dejó un billete por el café y una propina a la chica sin mirarle a la cara sumamente molesto por la actitud de Evelyn.- Una disculpa por el alboroto.- sin decir más tomó su mochila y se fue siendo seguido por la chica que no dejaba de llamarlo por su nombre. Arella suspiró frustrada y decidió dar por terminado su turno cuando llegó su otra compañera. Apenas llegó a su pequeño pero modesto apartamento dejó su bolso a un lado y se dejó caer a su cama quedando boca abajo, entonces del bolso sale un pequeño kwami azul con una linda colita de plumas de pavorreal.

-Vamos Arella, no te pongas así.

-Soy una torpe… derramé café sobre de él Duusu.

-Pero no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente.- Arella alza un poco la cabeza pero la vuelve a dejar caer suspirando frustrada.- Tranquila, ya tendrás otra oportunidad, quien sabe, tal vez incluso modeles algo para él.

-Duusu, hace meses que no modelo nada, me consideran aún inexperta.

-Tonterías, eres hermosa y tienes talento, solo tienes que dejarlo salir.- ella sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su kwami.

-No sé qué harías sin ti, lindura.- en ese momento una explosión a lo lejos llama su atención, la joven se levanta de la cama como un resorte.- Problemas, Duusu, Transfórmame.- pronto la heroína oculta Bleue Paon salió a la ciudad, había acordado con el maestro mantenerse al margen de las cámaras de Paris, no deseaba a que nadie supiese de su existencia, así como había villanos que igual ocultaban su presencia de la población parisina, Bleue corrió por sobre los tejados, la larga falda llena de plumas del vestido azul de su transformación ondeó entre sus piernas con cierta elegancia, al verla verían su fuerzas, determinación y elegancia en todo movimiento que realizaba. Llegó al punto de la explosión, la exposición de Arte Contemporáneo.- Y yo que había comprado boleto para venir mañana.- en eso ve al causante de todo, el ladrón y terrorista conocido como Arcanist, que vestía una larga capucha sin mangas café y oscura que ocultaba parte de su rostro, usaba gemas que le daban poderes sorprendentes, ya le había quitado dos, pero faltaban cuatro. En medio del humo y el fuego lo vio acercarse hacia unas pinturas pero es lanzado lejos de éstas por una fuerte corriente de aire.- No tan rápido Arcanist.

-¡Oh! Pero tenemos al pájaro emplumado de Paris.

-No dejaré que te lleves éstas pinturas.

-Querida, si no te has dado cuenta el fuego se expande y es preferible que yo me las lleve a que terminen quemadas.

-Eso tampoco pasará.- ella tomó entre sus manos su abanico extendiéndolo. El villano tenía en su mano derecha un brazalete con varias gemas donde faltaban claramente dos.

-¿Por qué no te refrescas?- el suelo bajo de ella comenzó a congelarse pero ella salta y con su abanico aviva un poco las llamas en su lugar pero al ver las pinturas las baja.- Deberías tener cuidado querida.

-Ya basta de juegos. ¡Contre…!

-¡Auxilio! ¡AAAAAAH!- la voz de una mujer, ella se detuvo y el villano se rió.

-Ups, se me olvidó decir que hay civiles en el lugar. ¿Qué harás? ¿Te quedarás aquí conmigo? ¿O irás a salvar a los pobres inocentes?- ella arqueó la ceja y extendió más el abanico para espanto del villano que salió volando muuuuuy lejos de allí por el ataque especial de la heroína, quien sabe, tal vez hasta le sacó de la ciudad. La caída debió doler. Bleue corrió con rapidez alrededor, con su abanico apagaba las llamas liberando a los civiles sin que la vieran, sabía que tenía el tiempo contado ahora cuando entonces ve que no hay nadie iba a irse pero escucha toser a alguien entre el humo, se tuvo que agachar para poder buscar al civil con ese humo y fácilmente reconoció ese trasero tan perfecto que admiraba de lunes a viernes en su campus.

-¿Gabriel?- lo vio toser e hincarse por la falta de oxígeno y encima suyo los fierros de la estructura ya debilitada amenazaban con caérsele encima, ella corrió con toda su velocidad para quitarlo de allí lográndolo a tiempo. Gabriel estaba casi ido, apenas veía alrededor y solo veía oscuridad y los pulmones clamando por algo de aire, cuando entonces la luz del sol le ilumina y el aire entra sin problemas a sus pulmones, comienza a toser, había perdido sus gafas, vio a quien le sostenía unos segundos y después perdió la consciencia.

Gabriel Agreste despertó horas después en el hospital, no fue una sorpresa ver al asistente de su padre ir a ver su estado, ni siquiera su madre se dignó a verle, Evelyn había terminado por ser "testigo" de cómo el fuego se esparció por el lugar por una explosión extraña, tuvo sus cinco minutos de fama olvidándose de él. Pero esa soledad le sirvió para diseñar, tenía unas ideas en mente y había un diseño en especial que no le dejaba en paz hasta que lo plasmó en la hoja. Semanas después con gran parte de lo que le quedaba de dinero inscribió sus diseños al concurso de modas de Paris, los mejores recibirían una suma de dinero, becas y hasta un posible contrato con alguna empresa, tuvo que dar ese salto de fe por sus diseños, si quería ser un gran diseñador tenía que dar ese paso. Puso anuncios para solicitar modelos, algunas se ofrecieron resignadas por la poca paga, pero hubo una en especial que lo pudo haber hecho gratuitamente.

-Hola…- saludó nerviosa al ver a Gabriel que terminaba de retocar un vestido sobre una de las chicas.- Vengo por lo del anuncio.

-Le agradezco mucho por venir.- éste dejó a la chica que estaba atendiendo y por primera vez le vio sorprendido por la belleza natural de la chica y esos ojos verdes fue lo que más le cautivó.- Ah…- se aclaró la garganta.- Me llamo Gabriel Agreste, un placer.

-Arella Boudelair un gusto.

-S-Sí yo… venga conmigo.- era extraño, el corazón le latió fuertemente en el pecho sin saber que el corazón de ella estaba a mil revoluciones por segundo.- Usted modelará este vestido, es…

-Precioso.- interrumpió al joven y de inmediato se sintió apenada.- L-Lo siento, yo… es que este debe ser el vestido más bonito que he visto.- dijo viendo el vestido color azul de tirantes con adornos de plumas de pavorreal en su falda y espalda, el joven ocultó su sonrojo.

-Gracias, bien, déjeme tomarle las medidas.- ella asintió, casi se desmaya un par de veces cuando éste la tocó con la cinta métrica, increíblemente no tuvo que hacerle nada al vestido, eran las medidas exactas, como si ese cuerpo hubiese sido hecho perfectamente para ese vestido. Un par de días después llegó al fin el momento, habían diseños espectaculares pero quien destacó fue Gabriel Agreste con sus diseños, y el último, El Pavo real, fue el mejor de todos, esa joven supo modelarlo a la perfección, con gracia, elegancia, no le quitó los ojos de encima ante esa dulce sonrisa juguetona como si hubiese hecho alguna travesura. Al terminar todo fue el ganador, una mujer de la compañía Hermes le ofreció trabajo en ésta como aprendiz y Gabriel acepto sin dudarlo, después de todo era de las mejores empresas de la moda en Paris. Cuando quiso buscar a Arella para felicitarla pero más que nada verla, unos brazos se enredan en su cuello y ve a Evelyn.

-¡Sabía que tenías talento! No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti Gabriel, ahora que vas a ser famoso, podemos hablar con tus padres y con los míos. Ya sabes, para formalizar lo nuestro.- Gabriel sintió un fuerte retortijón en el estómago y esta vez sin mucha delicadeza la hizo a un lado.

-Escúchame bien Evelyn y escúchame bien, no me voy a casar contigo, no me voy a hacer cargo de la compañía de mi padre y definitivamente el estar siquiera un minuto a lado tuyo es una maldita tortura como plantearme vivir siquiera en el mismo techo o espacio, así que déjame en paz ¡DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- dejó a la chica con la boca abierta, buscó a Arella y la encontró con el vestido en sus manos.

-Oh, hola, felicidades, vengo a devolverle el vestido.

-Gracias yo… debería quedárselo, creo que no le quedaría a nadie mejor que a usted después de esto.

-¿E-En serio? Gracias…- la chica se sonrojó y él aprovechó para contemplar a tan hermosa mujer que podría convertirse en su musa.

-Sabe, cerca de aquí hay un restaurante y ya es tarde. ¿Le gustaría acompañarme a cenar?- Arella se quedó estática unos segundos y no hubiese reaccionado de no haber sentido el pellizco de su kwami que estaba en su bolso de cabera y tuvo que ahogar el grito por ese pellizco.

-En-cantada… y llámeme Arella.- él sonrió y asintió.

-Entonces Arella, llámame Gabriel.

-Está bien… Gabriel.- dijo sintiendo que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento, pero su mirada se quedó prendada de la de ese hombre que sin ella saberlo, no sólo le había salvado la vida, sino que había salvado por completo su alma, su pasión, su corazón, y estaba dispuesto a dispuesto a entregar todo eso y más a esa chica de hermosos ojos verdes y cabellos dorados.

…

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado. Ya pasa del día de San Valentin pero qué rayos! Solo unos minutos de retraso XD, bueno, por favor nada de tomatazos, solo pizza o imágenes de nuestro Nathaniel o ambos Chat Noir XD Dejen review please y gracias por leer y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HAASTA LA SIGUIENTE! XD**


End file.
